Finally Found
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: It had been a while since Sophie last saw her brother, and now she finds him when she moves to Domino City. But there are problems
1. Chapter 1

-Finally! My parents will finally let me get my own apartment, I've waited for about 5 years, back when I was 8, I wanted my own place to live, rather than being with my parents, hopefully I won't tell anyone about my past, but my brother, I can't remember his name as I only saw him when I was 3 and 4. I still hope to find him one day and give him the world's best hug, all I remember of him was in summer, we went to the beach on holiday at night, and we watched the stars and the moon in the sky, that was my birthday present and I loved it. Mum and Dad couldn't do anything for my birthday as they _forgot_.-

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I waved them both goodbye, as I went into my taxi, mum was crying, so dad tried calming her down.

"Now where would you like me to take you Madam?" The taxi driver asked me kindly,

"Domino City please," I smiled, I was proud of myself, I feel like a mature adult even though I'm only 13.

In half an hour, we arrived, I paid the taxi, and took my suitcases with me, to look for my room. Room 15. Soon enough, I found my room and went inside. I placed things around my room and I came to a photo of me and my brother. I stared at it, then I found a locket that you can put a photo in. So I slipped my photo into it. I held it to my chest and cried. I miss my brother so much, I just wanted to see him again, life's not the same anymore.

I soon fell into a deep sleep. I already planned that tomorrow will be my first day at Domino High School. My uniform was on my wardrobe and my bag was packed.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up on my sofa, I yawned and stretched then got dressed into my school uniform.

I put the locket necklace around my neck, my school bag on my arm and then I locked the door. Leaving for school.

I watched as people walked by with their friends, some people with their boy or girlfriend.

I arrived at the school gate, I sighed, trying to relax and then I walked into school.

I sat down in tutor and I kept thinking about my brother. Then I looked up and watched as a boy with his friends walk into the classroom and the sat down at the other side of the classroom.

"Hey look what that girls wearing, What's inside it girl?" A group of mean looking boys came up to my desk. I tried covering my locket up but one of them grabbed it off me. They opened it and smirked,

"what the-?" They said awe.

"It's my brother, I haven't seen him for 10 years, I keep this so I don't forget him," I said.

"But that is Ryou...!" The boy pointed at a boy who looked a bit like me, his white hair and brown eyes.

"Huh?" I heard Ryou from the other side of the classroom, he looked at me and the locket, his eyes widened, mine too.

His friends watched, as Ryou walked over to me slowly. I stood up, and I said slowly and softly.

"Ryou, I've finally found you, after all these years..."


	2. Chapter 2

**"_Ryou, after all these years, I've finally found you," _**

"Sophie...?" He said slowly.

"Yes it is me," I said, he paused, he was right next to me, so I stood up, and then I wrapped my arms around him, he hugged me and as I cried, some people left the room, my locket was left on my desk,

"I missed you so much, mum and dad finally let me get a apartment as well," I told him

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I ran away, but I couldn't stand mum and dad, I thought about taking you with me, but I knew that wouldn't make anything better." Ryou admitted to me.

"Don't worry Ryou, it's okay now," I said, I didn't like it when he feels guilty.

Then the bell for the first lesson rang. First today I had Music. Luckily Ryou and his friends were in the lesson.

We all sat at our desks as the Teacher announced what we were doing today.

"Now, now class, calm down! Yes we are going on a school trip to the radio station, the bus is waiting so let's go," Everyone was talking about the trip. We all eventually got on the bus. Me, Ryou and his friends went to the back, most people went upstairs.

I introduced myself and they told me about themselves. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey, whatta nice bunch.

I sneaked my laptop into school and onto the bus, so we watched some videos and went on the internet.

"Did you hear? Apparently some of us can sing and it will go on the radio!" Tea said excited,

"Sophie, your a good singer, I remember when you were 3 and you-" I put my hand on his mouth,

"Ryou! That was embarrassing!" I said, we all laughed, then soon we arrived at the radio station.

When we got inside, a guy talked to us about the radio and stuff, then he took us to the Studio, and they were already live.

"Now who is willing to perform a song for the world to hear?" The guy asked, my hand shot up, so he picked me.

He told me the song I would perform, and luckily the song is one of my favourites.

So, I stood on a little stage and began my song.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I finished and the radio guys looked awe. So then they carried on with their job and I left the studio, to see the rest of the class. Everyone looked awe. I blushed, then said,

"I guess I am a good singer,"

"Not just good but great!" Tea said,

"Yeah your really great!" Yugi agreed with Tea,

"That was awesome!" Joey said, I grinned then said,

"Thank you for the compliments you lot are great supporters!" Then I bowed, and we laughed,

Soon we left and got back to school.

It was Lunch time and we were hanging out in the lunch hall. While the others sat down and I went to get my lunch, I noticed a bracelet, it looked a bit weird so I got it and put it on my wrist, it looked pretty.

"Hey look what I found over there," I showed them it.

"wow, it looks like another Millennium item, like my puzzle," Yugi said,

"Cool! What does your puzzle do?" I asked Yugi,

"Well inside it has a Pharaoh, we don't know what his name is yet and he can't remember his past," Yugi explained.

"Oh poor him, I hope he finds out about his past and his name," I said,

_**You should help them, I will too,**_

I heard something in my head. I must of looked confused because,

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked,

"Oh um, I thought I just heard someone say something to me," I was spooked out.

_**Quit worrying. I'm the spirit in your millennium bracelet, I'm sorry to have scared you, you are the chosen one, the one to control me, you found the bracelet for a special reason, just don't tell EVERYONE.**_

"Oh never mind, I'm just being crazy," I tried to laugh but it came out weirdly, "Look I'll tell you somewhere quieter," So we went near the fields.

"Look, the spirit of this bracelet is telling me stuff like I am the chosen one and that I have to help the Pharaoh."

_**Tell Yugi that I would like to talk to the Pharaoh, Alone.**_

So I asked him that,

**The talk between Pharaoh and the spirit of the Bracelet NO POV**

"Pharaoh, I can help you regain memory of your past life, one of my powers are to go back in time," The spirit said.

"But who are you?" He asked her.

"I am the princess of Egypt, I am your wife... I see you've forgotten me as well," The princess said,

The Pharaoh stood there, frozen, eyes widened.

"I- I'm sorry-"

"No Pharaoh, you should not be sorry, I said that a bit rudely," The princess apologized then added,

"Just ask Sophie if there is anything else you would like to know, goodbye." Then the princess turned back into Sophie,

**Sophie's POV**

"Woah," I said as I stood in front of the Pharaoh, then he turned into Yugi, "Wow, the Pharaoh looks so cool" I laughed,

"Let's get back to Ryou," Yugi suggested, so we did and then we went to the last lesson of the day.

After school, me and Ryou walked to our homes, I told him my apartment number, so then he came with me to mine.

"I really missed you Ryou, you were the best brother in the whole universe, and after you left, my life became so rubbish, people picked on me and I was always the loser," I hugged him again crying.

"my life was worse though, I had to work, just to get my apartment, then I got given the millennium ri-" He paused and his hand clutched his top, he was in pain, "I've... gotta... leave now!" He shouted, as he made his way out of the door slowly, until he paused, he turned around, he looked creepy and he had a necklace, the Millennium ring? It pointed to my bracelet,

"Duel me now! If I win I get your bracelet, if you win well you won't!" He laughed strangely,

_**LET ME TAKE OVER! It's Thief Bakura, don't worry I can defeat him,**_

So I let her do it. This time, instead of going unconscious, I was in my own mind. I could see what was going on, and I watched. I was surrounded by darkness, moments later Thief Bakura lost and I turned back to myself. Bakura stared at me, he didn't look mad or crazy, he looked blankly at me. Then he turned back into Ryou. Ryou ran to me,

"Did he hurt you?" Ryou was worried about me,

"No, don't sweat, The princess dueled him and she won,

"I said I wanted to duel YOU not her," I heard Bakura's cold angry voice. But Ryou was still himself.

"Ryou, stay here tonight, I don't want you to get hurt," I said no matter what Thief Bakura would do if he got his hands on my bracelet.

"But I don't want Bakura to hurt you!" Ryou said disagreeing with me.

"Trust me, I know what to do if he does try hurting me." I said quietly but I knew Bakura could still hear me.

Soon we went to bed, Ryou was fast asleep and then I dozed off.

I woke up at midnight, I heard footsteps, Bakura.

I stood up and opened my bedroom door.

"Sophie, you have to Duel me sometime" I heard Bakura and I saw him,

"Why should I?" I asked him, he laughed,

"I want to see your strategies and strength, oh and if I win I get your bracelet, but I will not go against the princess, that was a cheat."

So then the room was cleared and we both shouted,

_**"DUEL!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

121212

"_**DUEL!"**_

Bakura started by putting out a monster in attack mode, it was quite weak, and a face down which I bet was either a trap card or spell card.

It was my turn now, so I put a monster out, and I attacked Bakura's Monster,

"Well that was foolish of you! I reveal my face down, it's a trap so now your monster is destroyed and you lose some life points!"

Then his monster attacked my life points, luckily I didn't go to 0.

It was now my turn again, so I summoned a monster, not so weak as my last one, and I put face down a trap card, then I used this other card, magic hats. So then I hid my monster in one hat and the trap card in another.

"Attack the hat on the left!" Bakura told his monster, and it obeyed,

"Too bad, you just hit the hat which holds a trap card, now my monster can attack yours and the damage will go to your life points too!" I said smiling. Bakura got angry.

It kind of happened a bit like that throughout the duel, and soon, I had 750 life points, whilst Bakura only had 200 life points. And it was my turn, so my monster attacked him and that was the end of the duel.

"Ah, so you are a good duelist, well next time we duel, I will not be easy!" He warned me, and then the room turned back, and Bakura turned back into Ryou.

Ryou stood, with a confused expression on his face.

"I won a duel against Bakura on my own!" I said happily.

"Phew, so he didn't hurt you, that's good," Ryou said, "Well we should get to sleep, we've got school again tomorrow!" He added, so then we rested.

**The next day**

I yawned as I looked at my clock, woke up on time, _good_...

I got up, got dressed and made some toast for me and Ryou.

"Good morning," I said to Ryou as he entered the room.

"thanks for the toast, sis," he said as he ate his breakfast.

After Breakfast, we went to school. We stopped at the shop to get some snacks, and we carried on walking.

When we approached school, we went straight to tutor. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were there already, Joey and Yugi were playing Duel monsters.

"Hiya," I said in a cheerful mood,

"Hey, looks like your happy," Tea said,

"Well I had a duel last night," I told her and Tristan,

"Who'd you go against?" Tristan asked.

"Bakura, and I won,"

"Cool! Yugi won against Bakura too, maybe you two should duel each other, probably after Joey though," Tea suggested,

"I'd love to!" I said happily,

So a few minutes later, Joey lost against Yugi, and then me and Yugi started our duel!

In the end, Yugi won,

"good try Sophie good try," Yugi smiled then we laughed.

"Yugi, do you think, maybe sometime, I could duel the Pharaoh?" I asked randomly.

"Um, maybe sometime, not now though," Then the bell went so we had our normal boring lessons.

At the end of the school day, we all decided to go to the Arcade.

We played a racing game first. I closed my eyes.

_**Turn right... keep going forward... Turn left... Go around in a circle...Turn Right...Then left... Finish!**_

I opened my eyes and saw that I came first! 'Thank you Princess' I said in my head.

"Oh great! I came last!" Joey shouted at the game, we all laughed, then there was an announcement from the speakers around the Arcade.

"Attention Customers, Battle Stadiums are now available to use." A voice said.

"I so gotta try it!" I said as I ran to one of the Stadiums. The others followed. Me and Yugi decided to have a duel.

I started, by putting a trap card as face down, and a monster on the field.

Yugi did the same, then he attacked. I showed my face down and his monster lost some life points, but he regained them with his face down spell card.

On my turn, I found a really good card in my deck, Dark Magician girl, but I didn't know whether to use her or not. And I found a spell card which gives her more points.

_**Go on.**_

So I used her and the spell card, then it attacked and Yugi lost some more life points, I was enjoying this that I was smiling throughout the duel.

Near the end of the Duel, I still had my dark magician girl and I was winning!

**Yugi's POV**

Wow she is quite good at dueling, I wonder what will happen if she went against Pharaoh,

_**Well, why don't you let me take over?**_

'okay,' I smiled, then I was in my mind, watching the duel.

**Sophie's POV**

"The Pharaoh," I whispered as I saw him, then I twitched out of my day dream as he summoned the Dark Magician! And a face down. Then he got it to attack my dark magician girl.

On my turn, I drew a card from my deck and I was in awe. The change of Heart card. I thought that was Ryou's card... I looked at him and I think he knew what I was thinking.

So I used that card.

"Now I use the spell card, Change of Heart! So now I control your Dark Magician!" I felt great, the Pharaoh looked shocked then he smiled,

_**He is smiling because you are doing good, he does not have any card that can defeat yours.**_

"Now, I reveal my face down, the dark magician girl! Attack the Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician only lost a few points then it was my turn.

"Dark Magician attack!" His Dark Magician girl was destroyed and Yugi lost some life points.

"And now, to finish this duel! Dark Magician girl attack the rest of his life points!" So she did and Yugi's life points went to 0.

We both walked off of the stadium and shook hands,

"Congratulations on beating me and Yugi." He said smiling.

"I'm glad we had this duel," I smiled back then he turned back into Yugi,

We all ended up going home.

Me and Ryou went to my apartment and ordered pizza for dinner along with coke.

"When and why did you give me your change of heart card Ryou?" I asked him as I looked at the card.

"two reasons why, one, I thought you'd need it more than me and two, if I had it, then Bakura would have it and then he could make you lose," He told me, and I hugged him. When the pizza and drinks arrived we had dinner and continued our conversation.

2 hours later, we decided to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Chapter 4**

**Finally Found – Tournament Troubles**

_Then we went to sleep._

**The Morning**

"Wake up Sophie, the boat will be leaving in an hour," I woke up, to notice that Ryou was nudging me,

"What boat?" I groaned.

"Well there's a tournament starting today and it lasts a week." He explained, then I shot up, he twitched, then laughed and he left my room, so that I could get changed.

I put on one of my favourite tops and jeggings, along with my denim skirt and Denim Jacket.

I opened my door and saw Ryou, already ready. So I put my boots on, got my deck and then got my bike. So then me and Ryou rode our bikes to the Dock.

"Let's race!" I suggested so then we sped up.

We laughed and had a great time, and when we arrived to the Dock, we put our bikes down and ran to the boat, we got onto the Boat and were told our rooms.

We met up with Yugi and the others, and we talked while we were at the Canteen. There was great food there! Joey and Tristan stuffed themselves while I barely ate anything.

I placed my chin on my hand as I thought.

"I'll be at my room, if any of you wanna see me just knock," I said as I stood up and left them. When I was about to go to my room, a girl who looked my age ran up to me,

"Hey your Sophie right?" I nodded, "Cool! I heard on news that you won against Yugi Motou in a duel! Could I have your autograph...?" She asked, so I signed her book, and when she left,

_**You didn't know that went on Television did you?**_

'Does that mean mom and dad saw it then?" I asked myself.

**No one's POV**

_**At Sophie's Parents' house**_

They were watching television when their daughter appeared on the screen,

"Special news tonight! Yugi Motou verse Sophie, a girl from England who is 13 years old," Her parents looked up in awe as they watched her daughter beat Yugi and Yami.

"The results were than Sophie won, but will Yugi Motou still have his title as King of Games?" Then the camera showed Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou.

"Ryou!" The mom screamed in shock,

"She found him..." Their dad said slowly,

"I thought I told Ryou and Sophie to never play Duel monsters as it is a very stupid game! And they show me this?" Their mom screeched in horror, as the show ended it announced that they were going to a Duel Tournament.

**Sophie's POV**

Well it's been an hour, and I was searching on my laptop about some stuff which came to my mind, and I found something, something that none of the others have found out. Then I turned away from my laptop and to my deck, which was scattered across the desk. I looked at all my cards, then with-out realising I was sorting out my deck, 'Princess? What are you doing?'

_**I'm helping you, you looked confused, just watch, **_

'Er, okay...' So I watched as she sorted my deck out and when she was finished, I put my deck into my tiny bag which my cards just about fit in, And I put my bag around my waist.

After resting a few hours later, I woke up to find we were now on the island, I came off of the boat to find Ryou and the others waiting.

"Hey Sophie!" They waved, smiling, I caught up with them and we all walked to the Entrance of the Island.

"Welcome to Duelist Island, where you all will duel against each other and those that get 10 star chips, will go to the finals and who ever wins will get to duel the master, Seto Kaiba!"

"Who's he?" I asked the gang.

"Kaiba is a guy which thinks you have to be powerful and that the only you can trust is yourself, that is why he has no friends and only his little brother, Mokuba that helps him," Joey explained.

"I'm guessing he has social problems? He must be paranoid or somethin'," I guessed,

"Yeah, probably, how sad," Joey laughed, me too,

"But he has a company and hes rich, he is more of a snob," Ryou said, we agreed, then I did an impression of Kaiba, and we all laughed.

Then we looked for someone to duel.

"Hey! Sophie! Remember me?" A girl, who looked my age ran up to me, totally ignoring the others.

"Er," I got confused, did I know them?

"It's me! Amy! We used to go to school together! We used to be friends until you left," Amy said, my eyes widened,

"Amy? What are you doing here? I thought you hated Duel monsters?" I stared at her.

"It got popular at school and I saw you on the Television against Yugi," She explained,

"We were on TV?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Yeah, well you were the first people to use the new stadium fields," Amy said to him, "Yugi!"

She screeched as she hugged him, I pulled her away from him,

"Huh? Sophie I thought you loved Yugi too?" Amy said and I blushed, Yugi and the others tried not to laugh

"UM NO AMY! He's just my friend!" I told her, she laughed,

"Wanna duel? If I win then you admit you fancy Yugi and if you win..." She challenged me.

"If I win, then you stop talking about him. And I hope you've practised, remember a while back I beat you like 10 dozen times, Anyways, I place 1 star chip,"

"Same here," Amy said as we walked onto the stadium.

**Ryou's POV**

Amy started by summoning a monster, then I noticed, I think we all noticed that Sophie turned into the princess. But then I felt Bakura trying to take over, so I ran off.

I ran to a place which no one else was.

Then me and Bakura switched.

**Bakura's POV**

"Now now, you can't stop me from dueling Sophie, I am going to get her bracelet for sure," I told my light, then I began walking to where she was. I hid under the shade of a tree and watched her duel.

_**You dare lay a finger on her and I will get you!**_

_And how will you get me? I'm you, you can't hurt me, unless you hurt yourself, and you don't want that do you?_

I smirked, then saw that her duel ended, the opponent gave her a star chip and they both walked off the platform.

"Now quit talking about him, he's just a friend!" Sophie said and they laughed.

"Let's go challenge someone else to a duel!" The girl said.

**Sophie's POV**

We all split up to find duels, when I was about to ask someone, I heard my name, it sounded like... Bakura. I saw him walk forward to me from a tree,

"I said I'd be back," He said smiling a bit.

"You want another duel?" I said.

Then, we got on the stadium, and started the duel.

Bakura started by summoning a monster card and putting face down.

Then on my turn, I did the same, my face down was a spell card which would take 500 points from the opponent's monster and mine gains the 500.

So I used it, then on Bakura's turn, he got...

**Yugi's POV**

Me, Joey and Amy had won our first duels and were trying to find Sophie, then I spotted her, sitting, when we got closer we saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked her.

"B- Bakura dueled against m- me to get my b- bracelet and h- he wo- won..." She explained while sobbing.

We were all in shock, She then calmed down and said, "Now he's got the bracelet, he can stay as himself and not turn back into Ryou unless I get it back,"

"Which way did he go?" I asked her, she pointed right, so she stood up and we all tried going after Bakura.


End file.
